The Lucky Ones
by nerdasaurus
Summary: In her search for Mr. Right, Namine lands in Octavian Academy where she meets a strange group of people and a nonbeliever of love. She has one school year to find love and to make all the nonbelievers believe in love. summary sucks. try it! lots of pairs!
1. pride and prejudice does not suck

**a/n: hey guys nerdasaurus here and i would just like to tell you guys that i do NOT own kingdom hearts and that the characters here are OOC at times. okay, all the time. anyway, i hope that you guys will read and review! if you don't, i will get pissed and turn into a huge and ugly green thing known as the hulk and crush your homes! jk, i wouldn't do that! but still r&r!**

* * *

Chapter One: Pride and Prejudice does not suck!

Namine Strife woke up to the annoying sound of birds chirping. "Stupid birds." She muttered as she rolled over to her side. Her eyes snapped open as she realized that she was going to be late for the first day of school. She hopped out of bed, tripping over a teddy bear in the process. She rushed into the bathroom and took a quick shower and brushed her teeth.

After throwing on a clean white tank and tugging on a pair of shorts and white flip flops, Namine ran down the stairs to squeeze in time for breakfast. She found her older brother, Cloud, forking down a mouthful of waffles while studying for his big physics test. Next to him was a bowl filled with coco puffs with milk already in it. "Thanks for making me breakfast." She gave him a smile.

"Oh. That's not for you." He said, pulling the bowl closer towards him.

"And you wonder why I'm so skinny?" Namine muttered.

"Well how do you expect me to do good on a big test with my stomach empty?" He questioned.

Namine rolled her eyes at her older brother, "I swear, you have the biggest appetite ever." She grabbed herself a bowl and dumped a handful of coco puffs in it. "How do I look?" She asked her brother.

He raised a brow at her, "Why do you care?"

She shrugged. She figured that she should at least try to make a good impression on others for the new school year. "I want to look good for the first day of school, that's all."

"Well, you look fine. Besides, who's there to impress?" He asked.

"Everybody." She replied. Namine would be going to Octavian Academy for her Junior and Senior year, which would be a lot different for her. One being that Octavian was a boarding school, meaning that she would have to live in a dorm room with two complete strangers.

"You'll be alright. Now let's go, you don't wanna be late do you?" Cloud asked. Namine shook her head and followed him out of the house, with her luggage in her hands. She regretted listening to her best friend, Xion, who told her to go to Octavian in the first place. Her old school, Radiant Garden High, had informed her that Octavian Academy wanted her to attend their school. At first Namine didn't want to go, but after her best friend telling her that it would be the perfect chance for her to find Mr. Right she couldn't just pass that chance up.

Namine was always the hopeless romantic. She believed in love at first sight, she believed in fairy tale endings, she believed in everything really. She blamed herself for reading too much romance novels, but she couldn't help it. The moment she read "Romeo And Juliet" she knew just what she wanted, to be in love.

"Honestly. I think this is the silliest idea I've ever heard." Cloud said to her as he placed her stuff in the trunk of the cab. "What makes you think that mr. right lives somewhere in Twilight Town?"

Truth be told, she didn't know either. She just figured that leaving Radiant Garden to experiment was a good idea. After all, how do you think Jack and Rose from Titanic met each other? It was fate that brought them to Titanic, and Namine was certain that it was fate telling her to attend Octavian Academy. "I don't know, but it doesn't hurt to try does it?" She grinned up at him.

He smiled back at her and ruffled up her hair before closing the door behind her. "I'm gonna miss you. Mom and Dad too."

She frowned. "Then how come they're not here telling me their goodbyes?"

Cloud grimaced, their parents had always been busy. Their dad was a business man and their mother was a hostess at a cruise ship. As soon as Cloud turned eighteen, they decided to send her off to live with Cloud in his apartment. "You know how they are. They're just trying to give us the best."

"Yeah, yeah." She murmured. It wasn't fair that their parents were working so hard to give them everything, when all they ever needed was them. She leaned over her seat to get the driver's attention, "To Twilight Town please!"

* * *

Namine didn't appreciate waiting for another hour to talk to the dean of the school. It was a long drive from Radiant Garden to Twilight Town, and another long drive to Octavian Academy. Namine knew that Twilight Town was a big metropolis, but she never imagined that it would be this big! Lucky for her she always carried around her copy of "Pride and Prejudice". She flipped open to the first page and began to read. She had finished the book several times, but she never got tired of reading it.

The door swung open and a silver haired man with a tanned complexion stepped out. He gave her a smile that sent chills down her spine, and not in a good way. "Ah, you must be Namine Strife. Please come in." He waved her over.

Namine got up from her seat and walked into his office, the door shutting behind her. She wished that he would have left it open, being alone in a room with him scared her a little especially with the way he was looking at her. His eyes followed her every move, almost like that of a tiger watching it's prey. She took a seat in front of him and waited for him to say something.

He began shuffling through drawers before clearing his throat to speak. "I'm Professor Ansem and as you know Octavian is very glad to have you here." He smiled at her again before continuing, "Here at Octavian, we only accept the brightest and most talented students so you'd be lucky if we accepted you into our school. After all, we only expect the best -"

A short haired girl with one green eye and one blue eye wearing denim shorts and an orange top stepped into the room, pulling a boy with a mullet by the ear. "Do you have any idea what he did this time!?" The girl exclaimed. "I caught him using a peephole while I was changing!"

"I didn't see anything! No really, you have _nothing_ to hide." The boy said, pointing to her boobs. The girl slapped him upside the head, without letting go of his ear.

Professor Ansem gave her a tight smile that said, 'I'm trying to make the new student think that Octavian Academy is really all that and a bag of chips!'

"If you don't do something about this, then I will!" The girl exclaimed. The boy she had dragged along the ear had been whining for her to let go the whole time. Namine's heart went out to him, her grandmother always did that to her when Namine felt gutsy enough to disagree with her.

"Yuna, I will handle this. Trust me. Right now I'm trying to settle in a new student." He emphasized on the word 'settle'.

"This school's a joke." She muttered before leaving.

"Don't worry A-dizzle, I don't think this school's a joke!" The boy said, before getting yanked out of the office by the girl known as Yuna.

Professor Ansem sighed, and turned back to Namine. "Sorry about that..." He said sheepishly.

"What was that about we only accept the best?" She said.

"The boy's grandfather founded this school!" He exclaimed. Namine raised a brow at him, "Okay so the truth is that this school is falling apart and we needed to find a way to regain it's glory. Me, being the genius I am, decided to accept a student who has never done anything wrong in their life before and that student just happens to you." He explained.

"How do you know that I'm not going to make this school worse?" Namine asked.

"Look at you, you're a walking Sandra Dee!" Namine blushed. It was true, she did look quite the perfect angel with her light blond hair and innocent, doe-eyed blues. "Besides, name one thing that you've ever done wrong?"

Namine opened her mouth to answer, but fell silent when she realized that she had _never_ done anything wrong in her life before. Never. Except for the occasional drink spilling, and bombing tests and quizes but other than that she had never really gotten her hands dirty.

"And I guess that sums it up. Here's your key to your dorm room, your schedule, and your rule book!" He threw the items into her hands and rushed her out the door. "Good bye now! Have a nice year at Octavian Academy!"

Namine headed out the door and started down the hallways. Just as she was about to make a right turn, she was knocked over by a blond haired boy wearing a plain black shirt. He immediately got up and began picking up her books for her. "Sorry about that. I was in a rush to get to class." He said, not looking up.

"That's right you better be sorry!" She wanted to say, but of course, being the polite Namine that she was she said, "No problem, I probably should've watched where I was going anyway."

His hand landed on her copy of Pride and Prejudice, and he grinned. "Pride and Prejudice? Are you serious?" He said, looking up at her. He had cerulean blue eyes and a smirk on his face.

"Wh-what's wrong with reading a book!?" Namine said defensively.

"Nothing's wrong with reading, it's just that Pride and Prejudice is such a lame book. Actually, all romance novels pretty much suck." Namine had stopped listening when she had heard him say that Pride and Prejudice was lame.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" She snapped, grabbing the book from his hands.

He raised a brow at her, "What? That Pride and Prejudice is a lame book?" Namine nodded. He snorted, "So you're really into this lovey-dovey stuff?"

"It's called romance. Do you have anything against _that?_" She quipped.

The blond shrugged his shoulders, "You know, I'd love to stay here and talk about how dumb this "love" stuff is but I gotta get to class." He started to leave, but stopped to say, "I'm Roxas Hi-"

"Don't care!" Namine held up her hand to him. Did she really do that? She always thought that holding up a hand to silence a person was such a diva thing, she had never imagined that she would ever need to do that to someone.

Roxas just shook his head and left. Namine started down the halls again, a little pissed off at Roxas. How dare he say that love was stupid! Oh well, she could cross him out of her list of "Possible Mr. Rights".

* * *

Namine had reached her room, room 210 on the east wing. She flopped onto the only available bed left, which was by the window. _Great,_ she thought, _I'll have to put up with birds singing again._ On the bright side, it had a great view of the Clock Tower. She could use the view to sketch it and send it to Cloud and Xion. She doubted that her parents would even care to see her drawing, they probably didn't even _know_ that she could draw.

She pulled out her schedule and looked for her third period class. She had World History. How exiting, she thought. History had always been her worst subject, mostly because she rarely paid any attention in class. Her old teacher always put her to sleep with his monotone voice. Namine hoped that her teacher would be a lot less boring than the one she had back in Radiant Garden High.

* * *

"So can anyone tell me who was the first person to discover Destiny Islands?" Mr. Hiromi asked the class. When no one raised their hands Mr. Hiromi decided to pick on a student. A student who wasn't paying attention in particular. "Ah, Ms. Tilmit! Can you tell us the answer?"

Selphie Tilmit jumped at the sound of her name. Not just because it had a nice ring to it, but because she had been busy daydreaming about her and Tidus's wedding day. "Um.." She began before the door slammed open.

"I'm Namine Strife. I'm a transfer student." It sounded more like a question than an answer. Mr. Hiromi nodded and pointed her to a seat by a familiar looking spiky haired boy.

"NO!" she shrieked, causing the class to jump back in surprise. Usually new kids were supposed to be too shy to say anything in front of the class.

Roxas's eyes widened. _All because I said that Pride and Prejudice sucked?_ He thought. An equally spiky haired boy elbowed him lightly on the ribs and whispered, "Looks like she doesn't like you already! I think it was your face that did it!"

Roxas elbowed him back only harder. "It's not my face, idiot! It's something I said to her earlier. And anyway, nothing's wrong with my face." He grumbled, touching the side of his cheek.

Mr. Hiromi stared at her and asked for an explanation. Namine realized that she had screamed No in front of the class and blushed. She hadn't meant to say it out loud. She shook her head and apologized before reluctantly taking her seat.

Roxas waved to her when she sat down. Namine just stared at him with a horrified expression. "Hey, it's not that bad sitting next to me." Roxas said.

"That's what you think. You're anti-love thing might rub off on me." She murmured.

He stared at her and chuckled. "You're still hung up on that? Geez, it's just my opinion!"

"Yeah, well, you're opinion sucks!" She replied.

"My opinion sucks? Well at least I don't go around making a stupid list of possibe Mr. Rights!" He retorted.

Namine's eyes widened. "Y-you saw it?" No names were written on it. Not from this school anyway.

He nodded his head. "You think you would've learned that Mr. Right doesn't exist after a hundred guys?"

Namine glared at him. "It's not easy finding the one! Of course, I doubt that you would know." She crossed her arms as she said this, "What do-"Roxas held up his hand to silence her and grinned. Namine's eyes widened again, remembering that she had done the same thing earlier. "I hate you." She said slowly.

"And I love you."

* * *

**so that's it for chapter one! i hope you guys liked it =) please read and review so i know that people actually like this story or something!**


	2. everyone needs love

**thanks chipmunk4ever for the review! i really appreciate it! so now onto the story =)**

* * *

Chapter Two: Everyone needs love

The bell rang and Namine was the first one out of the room. Did she really have to sit next to him all semester? It was bad enough that he was a nonbeliever, she couldn't stand people who doubted that love existed. It was like doubting that the titanic didn't happen!

"Namine!" She turned to face a girl with chocolate brown hair and green eyes waving to her. The girl had painted red nails and was wearing a yellow dress with brown sandals.

Namine smiled and walked over to her, after the outburst earlier in class she thought that everyone would think that she had tourette syndrome or something. "Hi." She said shyly.

The girl gave her a warm smile and said, "Hi, I'm Selphie Tilmit! I know being the new kid is tough so if you want I could show you around and introduce you to my friends."

"Really? That sounds great!" Namine replied. _Maybe she could introduce me to some good guys! _

The two walked down the halls side by side with Selphie giving a tour of the school. "You do not want to be in that room," She said, pointing to the dean's office. "Though, being the new girl you've probably already been in that place. Professor Ansem's a creeper, isn't he?"

Namine nodded, "Yeah. I was kinda scared being in that room all alone."

"Yeah, he looks at everyone that way. Oh, and over here is the English Room taught by Mr. Xemnas. He's gay, or at least I think he is. He's pretty much the gossip queen at this school." Selphie said. "He also gives good advice about what to wear for parties! Oh, that reminds me, Yuffie's throwing a party and I want you to come!"

"Oh. Um.. I don't think that's a good idea. I'm not really a party person." Namine replied. She was always the type of girl who liked spending time with Xion at the mall or at the beach or with Cloud at home. Besides, she had never been invited to any parties back home.

"It's a good way to meet more people! Don't worry, I'll keep the creepers away from you!" Selphie assured her.

It couldn't hurt, could it? Besides, now that she was in a new school didn't it call for a new Namine?

Selphie led her into the cafeteria, which was filled with students all over the place. She waved to a group of girls sitting on the far corner and took Namine by the forearm and dragged her towards them. "Hey guys! This is Namine, she's new here!"

"Hi!" The girls said in unison. A blue eyed girl with red hair that fell to her shoulders stood up to introduce herself, "I'm Kairi Utada. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you guys." Namine beamed.

"Girls." Yuna corrected her.

A girl with wild blond hair elbowed her on the ribs, "Ignore her. She's such a feminist!" Yuna muttered something and then turned back to Namine and smiled. "I'm Rikku, that's Yuna, Yuffie, Olette, and Fuu." The blond said, pointing to each person as she said their name. By the looks of it, the three girls looked to be at least a year older making them seniors.

"Yeah, I think I sort of met Yuna earlier." Namine replied.

"Oh that's right. You were in the office when I dragged Demyx in." Yuna said.

"What'd he do this time?" Fuu asked.

"He used a peephole to spy on me while I was changing for gym." She replied.

"I'm sure there's a perfect explanation for that," Rikku piped up.

Selphie snorted, "Like what? You're just defending him because you LOVE him!"

Rikku blushed. "I don't love him! He's just my friend, that's all."

Namine took a seat next to the silver haired girl, known as Fuu. She was digging into a bowl of pasta while Selphie cringed. "She's going on this no-carb diet." She explained.

"You don't need to go on a diet!" Namine informed her.

"Tell that to my lucky brand jeans! Can you believe it? I gained five pounds during the Summer! Five pounds!" Selphie exclaimed.

"Wow, Selph. That's a lot of pounds." Fuu rolled her eyes. "That's why I stick to jogging pants."

"Jogging pants make me look fat." Selphie muttered.

Olette smiled at Namine and mouthed, "She's such a drama queen."

Namine smiled back, Selphie reminded her of Xion. Like Selphie, she was obsessed with staying skinny. Lucky for her, Namine was naturally skinny so she didn't have to suffer by starving herself or puking out burgers or whatever girls did these days to stay skinny.

"So what's up with you and Roxas?" Selphie asked, munching on her salad. No dressing, cheese, or croutons of course.

"Hm? Nothing, why'd you ask?" She replied.

"What happened?" Yuffie asked. Yuffie was like Roxas's older sister, the two lived in the same apartment building and were next door neighbors.

Namine rolled her eyes, "Nothing happened. I just had to sit next to him in World History."

"That's not all you two were doing! You were flirting!" Selphie grinned. Namine winced at the memory. "He told her that he loved her!"

"But he didn't mean it! It was a joke. Besides, he doesn't even _believe_ in love!" Namine replied. She folded her arms and leaned back against her chair and began scanning the room. Namine knew that you couldn't base Mr. Right just on looks, but it didn't hurt to find a good looking one. She preferred her guys with blue eyes and having a decent build. He didn't have to have 8 packs, but she didn't want him to be scrawny either.

Just as she turned to face the group of girls again, Roxas and a group of boys came huddling over. "Hey Namine, looks like were gonna be seeing a lot of each other now, huh?" Roxas grinned.

"What do you mean?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Were friends with Roxas and his group of friends." Kairi explained. "They're not bad...most of the time." She grinned up at a chocolate spiky haired boy, who grinned back.

Roxas rolled his eyes and grunted. "Not this again."

The brunette turned his attention to Namine and grinned cheekily, "I'm Sora, i'm in your history class with Roxas."

Namine nodded, he was the boy sitting beside Roxas. "Hey Sora." She said meekly.

A silver haired boy shoved Sora aside and smiled at her, "I'm Riku." He held out his hand for her to shake, which she stared at for five seconds before taking it.

"He's a little old fashioned." Fuu whispered to her.

Namine blushed as her hands wrapped his. He wasn't bad looking, he was nice looking and he wasn't scrawny either. She made a mental note to herself to jot his name down on her list.

"Quit hogging the _cute_ new girl!" A sandy blond haired boy wearing camoflauge said. "I'm Hayner, it's gonna' be nice having you here I can tell!"

Another name to be added. He wasn't that good looking, but he did have a charm to him. "Thanks, um..what's he doing?" She asked when a raven haired boy zoomed in on her with his camera."

"Pence! Put that down! Don't you know better than to blind the new girl with a camera!?" Hayner snapped.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't trying to blind you or anything," He scratched the back of his head. "Hey, are you gonna eat that?" Namine looked at her plate of meatloaf and shook her head.

Riku shot him a look, but Pence ignored him and began forking it down. "Hey, so Yuffie's throwing a party and -" Pence began.

"I already told her. It's okay if she comes right, Yuffie?" Selphie asked. Yuffie flashed a wide grin and nodded her head. "It's gonna be great! Yuffie's parties are always great!"

"Where's the party going to be?" Namine asked. She doubted that it would be in their dorm room.

"At the pool!" Yuffie exclaimed. "So make sure you bring your bathing suit!"

Namine blushed, she hadn't brought one since she didn't think that she'd have to do any swimming. "Um..I don't have one."

"That's okay, we can go shopping for one!" Selphie exclaimed.

"One? Yeah, Selphie's a shopaholic she'll probably buy more than just one." Roxas snorted. Selphie slapped him playfully on the arm and crossed her arms. "What? It's true. You bought 7 flip flops for each days of the week." He pointed out.

"Okay, so I tend to buy more than save, but that doesn't make me a shopaholic." She replied.

"Shopaholics don't admit that they have a problem either." Sora grinned.

Selphie opened her mouth to say something more, but another group of boys and one girl flooded over. The group looked like seniors, but were obviously friends with the other group since a fiery red head mussed up Roxas' hair. "I thought you said you guys were coming to meet us at the warehouse?" He asked.

"Change of Plans." Pence shrugged. "Roxas told us about Namine so we wanted to meet her for ourselves."

The redhead turned to the blond and gave her a lopsided smile, "Namine huh? I'm Axel and these guys are Zexion, Tidus - he's Yuna's Boyfriend and Kairi's step brother.- Larxene, and Demyx." Demyx waved to her and asked her if she had remembered him from the office. "You were in the office? Why?" Axel asked.

"I got caught using the peephole." He replied. "I wasn't trying to be a pervert! And even if I was a perv, it was just Yuna in there."

"Hold on! You saw my girl naked!?" Tidus exclaimed, his face turning red.

Demyx shook his head quickly, "No! I didn't see anything! I meant to say Yuffie not Yuna!" He lied.

"Oh, then that's better. So what'd you see?" Tidus grinned.

"Pig!" Yuffie threw her water bottle at him. "Honestly, I don't know why you're with him in the first place." She told Yuna.

Yuna shrugged, the two had been together since freshmen year. Yuna was the only one who knew Tidus' sensitive side, she knew that he could be a total pig or a narcissistic, sexist neanderthal, but that didn't stop her from falling for him. She knew that deep down he was a good guy. Even if no one else could see it.

But she wasn't. Selphie had loved him since the day she laid her eyes on him. The moment that she saw him, she knew that the two were meant to be. It crushed her when she found out that he was going out with Yuna, but that didn't stop her from trying to win him over. After all, all's fair in love in war.

"So I heard about the party," Demyx said. "How come you didn't tell me and Axel about the party?"

"Simple. You're not invited." Yuffie replied.

"WHAT!? why not?" He asked. "What's wrong with me and Axel?"

"Axel's invited, you're not." She replied.

Demyx looked at Rikku for help. "Sorry." She whispered. She really was, she had tried everything that she could to get him invited but her friends had told her that he was too much of a hazard. Last year he had started a fire in their dorm room because he had forgotten to take off the tin foil before stuffing it into the oven and the year before that he had injured several people thanks to his spastic dancing.

"So what am I supposed to do on a Wednesday afternoon? Do my homework?" He inquired.

"If it helps, I'm not going to the party." Zexion piped up.

"Aww! why not?" Olette asked.

"He hates loud noise." Larxene answered for him. She and Zexion lived across the street from each other in the suburbs, a part of Twilight Town miles away from the school.

"Well then me and Zexion are gonna spend time and have some peace and quiet while he helps me with my spanish homework!" Demyx said, leaving the group.

"I think it's easier if I _do_ it for you." Zexion grumbled after him.

Roxas yelled after him, "Maybe next time?" He doubted that. He knew perfectly well that Demyx was a threat to people's health, but he was a good guy and he was tons of fun to be around. "C'mon. Just let him in," He pleaded.

Yuffie shook her head. "I can't. Ariel's gonna be there." Ariel was Demyx's ex-girlfriend, who had filed up a restraining order against him for constantly "stalking" her. He wasn't stalking, he just serenading her from outside her door, constantly writing apology letters and even camping outside her room so he could talk to her first thing in the morning.

"Ariel?" Namine asked. She figured that Ariel would have needed a lot of patience to be Demyx's girlfriend. He did seem like a lot to handle.

"His crazy ex. Don't know what he ever saw in her." Roxas replied. Ariel was a daddy's girl who only wanted to date Demyx in the first place because he was rich, although he didn't look the part.

"Why can't he see her?" Namine wondered.

"Drama," Kairi replied. "Demyx has a restraining order filed against him so he can't be anywhere near her within 100 feet."

"That's not that far. He could still go to the party, couldn't he?" She asked.

Tidus shook his head, "Nah, he's crazy about that girl. He'd risk going to jail just to get a chance to talk to her for more than five seconds."

Namine placed both hands against her chest, "Aw! That's so romantic!"

"That's so romantic!" Roxas mimicked her. "What's so romantic about getting your ass thrown into jail for some girl?"

"It's sweet that- " Namine began. "Forget it. You wouldn't get it if it hit you smack in the face!"

He shrugged, "Or maybe I just don't care."

"Look at the time! We gotta go!" Sora said, yanking Roxas away from the table. Namine watched as Roxas, Axel, Tidus, Pence, Hayner, Sora, and Riku disappeared through the heavy red doors.

Olette rolled her eyes. "Drop it. Roxas just doesn't believe in love. At least not anymore."

"Not anymore? What happened?" Namine raised a brow.

"Some girl broke his heart and ever since then he couldn't quite get over it." Larxene replied. "I feel bad for the kid, If he doesn't find the right girl now, I doubt he ever will."

"It's not like he cares, right?" Namine asked.

"Everybody needs love." Olette said.

Namine couldn't argue, even people who thought that love was silly needed somebody to love and to be loved back. "I'm sure he'll find a girl." She said, though she couldn't quite believe it. If he kept closing up doors, how could he get to know anyone?

"Roxas is Roxas. He can do anything." Fuu smiled. She looked at her watch and sighed, "We better get going, meet you guys later by the bleachers?"

Kairi nodded as she stood up to leave, "Oh, by the way what room are you in? We might be roommates!" She asked Namine.

"Room 210." She responded.

"YES! were roomies!" She raised a fist in the air. "Now I'm not stuck with a complete fashion flop!"

Fuu frowned and looked up and down at her outfit. She was wearing blue jogging pants and a plain white shirt thrown under a red sweatshirt, even though it was 70 degrees outside. She shrugged and left the cafeteria with Kairi.

"So what class do you have next?" Olette asked Namine.

"English." She said, after reading her schedule.

"Oh great! You're in our class! We can ask Xemnas to choose a color for your bathing suit. He's a master at fashion." Selphie stated. She grabbed Namine and thrusted her forward. "We're going to best friends; you, me, olette, kairi, fuu the five of us!" She sang.

So far Octavian wasn't like she had expected. She had met her knew friends and would be attending her first ever party. Maybe switching schools to find Mr. Right wasn't the only good thing, maybe now she could finally shine in the spotlight.

* * *

**so that's it for chapter two! i hope you guys liked it =) anyway r&r please!**


End file.
